The present invention pertains to the ability of a person engaged in use of a shotgun to have readily an accessible and easily dispensed quantity of shotgun shells. Such persons are normally engaged in law enforcement, the military or sporting endeavors such as skeet shooting, trap shooting and sporting clays.
Shotgun users that wish to carry ammunition in excess of that which is either designated capacity by the manufacturer of a shotgun such as a pump shotgun or an automatic shotgun or is limited by laws or regulations may wish to carry extra ammunition (shotgun shells) that can be readily available and readily dispensed for reloading the weapon.
The extra ammunition can be carried by such devices as a bandolier made from fabric with individual slings or pockets to carry shotgun shells. The bandolier is normally worn across the chest of the user from a shoulder to the waist. A similar device in the form of a belt worn around the waist of the user is also available.
Certain manufacturers offer a cover for a rifle or shotgun sling that can be adapted to carry extra shells. It is also possible to buy a flexible carrier or a rigid carrier that can be removably fastened to the stock of the shotgun to carry extra shells.
Belt patches as well as vests with pouches are also available to carry extra shotgun shells.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,837,258; 6,817,135 and 3,219,244 are representative of the state of the art.